Harry Potter and the Year of Love
by kaye bennett
Summary: Harry find the power the Dark Lord knows not, without realising it. HG, RHr, NL, RT, to sart with but it might gange latter on.
1. Chapter One

Harry Potter and the Year of Love 

**Chapter One:**

Harry Potter gave his friends one last wishful look and followed the Dursleys to there car, he now knew why he had to go back to the Dursleys, because of the protection that Dombledore had put on them and the house when his one year old right after a wizard by the name of Voldemort had killed his father first, then his mother and then he turned his wand on to Harry and try to kill him but he couldn't kill a little boy, the killing cures had rebound on the sender leaving him nothing more than a vapor of sorts and all Harry was left with was a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt on his forehead. Harry had gone to lived with his only living relatives that he had left, the Dursleys, for the next ten years being physical and mentally abused by them for no reason at all it seamed to Harry, but on his 11th birthday he had being told that he was a wizard, but not just a normal wizard he was a famous wizard, he was to go to a school called Hogwarts, Hogwarts was a school for young witches and wizards, where they learnt to harness there powers. He was to catch a train at Kings Cross from a platform called 9 ¾. On the train he had met his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The three them found out that the philosophers stone was hidden at Hogwarts and Voldemort was after it so he can come back to power, but Harry had stopped him again. That was what happen his first year, the summer before his second year a house elf had come and did magic and the Dursleys found out that he couldn't do magic outside school so they locked him up promising that they wouldn't let out ever, but one of his best friends Ron and is twin brothers Fred and George had come and rescue him and he went to spend the rest of summer at there house. At the beginning the new school year he had started to hear voices, he thought he was going crazy and something was attacking muggle born, but at the dueling club he found out that he was a parselmouth (he can talk to snakes) and everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin and he was the one who was attacking his fellow student, but when his best friend Hermione who is a muggle born was attacked and Ron little sister Ginny was missing, he did every thing in his power to find and save Ginny, he found her in the chamber of secrets, she was not alone, there was Voldemort but as memory to his 16 year old self when he was known as Tom Riddle he had been sucking the power out of Ginny and was slowly killing her, but Harry had killed the Basilisk and Toms memory to save her. Before his third year dread Aunt Mage had made him do accidental magic, so thinking that he would be expelled from school he run away he had not got far when he had first seen his godfather for the first time, he was in the from of a dog so Harry thought he was the Grim, then the night bus picked him up and took him to the leaky cauldron were he met the minister of magic and he said that he was not expelled that he was going to go back to school, but before he got on the train Mr. Weasley pulled him aside and told me that a mass murder Sirius Black was after him, and to be careful. Once at school he learnt that Sirius Black was his godfather and that he was the reason that his parents were dead, but at the end of the year he found out that this was a lie that a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew was the who in fact betrayed his parents and that he had been hiding as Ron's pet rat for the last 12 years and was a supporter of Voldemort, Peter got away the night to go back to his master and Hermione and Harry saved Sirius from the dementor's and the ministry, Sirius had begun his life on the run, but he kept in touch with him through letters. In the summer before his fourth year the Weasley took him the Quidditch World Cup where after the game the mark of Voldemort was left in to the night sky, it scared everyone around the wizard world, they were in fear that Voldemort had returned. Once at school Harry had learnt that the tri-wizard torment was to be held at Hogwarts that year, and Harry was made the fourth champion. He made it through the fist and second task relatively easy, but in the last task, when he and Cedric (the other Hogwarts champion) reached the cup they were transported to a graveyard where Peter and Voldemort were waiting. Voldemort told Peter to kill Cedric and tie Harry to the to gravestone of his father.

With that the Peter cast a spell to remove some of Voldemort fathers bones from his grave, then Peter cut of his own hand and then he pierced Harry's arm to get some of Harry's blood and with these ingredients Voldemort had returned to his body and got all his power back. Harry and Voldemort dueled and when there wands connected, the last people that Voldemort had killed came back out of his wand in a ghostly form and told Harry what to do and how to get back to Hogwarts. Once he got back to Hogwarts he was taken away from Dombledore by someone he thought he could trust, he was a good friend of Dumbledor's, but he was a Death Eater pretending to be Mad-eye Moody, and he tried to kill Harry but Dombledore, McGonagall and Snape stopped him. Harry told them that Voldemort was back, the minister of magic didn't believe him but Dombledore did. So Harry went back to the Dursleys only to be cut off from the wizarding world, he and Dudley was attacked by two dementor's and Harry had to do magic to save them, when he got back to the Dursleys house he got a letter from the ministry of magic to say that he was expelled and they were coming to snap his wand, but the he got another letter from them saying that he would have to go to a hearing to see if he can go back to school. In the next couple of days some wizards and winches came and took him to his godfather's house that is now the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. From there he went to the hearing and he was cleared of all charges. So he was aloud to go back to school. When he was back at school the defense against the darks arts teacher didn't let them use magic in class and they learnt nothing, she also made Harry's life hell at the only place he felt that he belonged. So Harry and his friends started an illegal defense against the dark arts group called The D.A. (Dombledore Army) 'cause that's what the ministry feared that Dombledore was doing. At the end of the year Voldemort made Harry think that he had Harry's godfather held captive in a department call Department of Ministry at the ministry of magic, Harry wanted go alone but his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegod and Neville Longbottom went with him to save Sirius. When they got there, Harry realized that it was a trap and that he led his friends into danger. But they fought at his side loyalty till the OotP had turned up; Sirius had died in that battle. Harry fought Voldemort to survive again, Dombledore took Harry back to Hogwarts were he told him about the prophecy that Voldemort had tried to get, the prophecy was about Harry and Voldemort, it basically said that Harry had to kill Voldemort or die trying.


	2. Chapter Tow

**Chapter Tow:**

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the car had stopped in the driveway of number four Privet drive. Harry got out and pulled his trunk out of the back of the car and dragged it into the house and up to his room, just as he sat down he heard someone knock on the door, "Come in" he said as picked up his wand off his bedside table. His Aunt came into the room and sat next to him as she told him "Vernon and Dudley have gone to town so I can have a private word with you about some things I don't want them to know." Harry just stared at her, it was weird to see her looking at him with such care in her, and he nodded his head for her to continue. "Well I am sorry that about the way I have treated you. You see that every time I look into your eyes I see your mother and I feel the gilt from the way I treated her when we she was a witch and not me. You see that for the last couple of generations we have been nothing but squids and when we all turned 11 we hoped that we'd get a letter from hogwarts, so when she got her letter and I didn't I became jealous of her and started to hate every thing to do with her and that included the magic would, But when I found out that she had died I was ashamed of what I felt, But as soon as I looked into your eyes you reminded me of everything she had and I didn't have." She told him and to Harry surprise she pulled him into a hug as she continued, "When you arrived on our door step I wanted to love you but I had to hate 'cause Vernon, who was my life now hated you parents, didn't think that you deserved love being a wizard and all, as you grew up you look the spitting image of you father and you were a hansom child so good and well behaved, I loved you in secrete." Just then they heard a car pulled up in the driveway, his Aunt said "Don't tell any one about this talk ok." With that she hurried out the door, Harry heard the front door open and he could hear the Dursleys talking, he couldn't hear what they were talking about, he didn't care, he was thinking about what he Aunt had said. Harry stood up and went over and pulled out his homework, he decided that he might as well do it now and get it out of the way. He looked at the list of essays he had to write:

_Potions _

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_Horology_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Care of Magical Creatures _

Harry sighed and sat down and pulls a blank piece of parchment and he wrote down:

_The First War Against Lord Voldemort_

Harry thought he will do his DADA essay first since he was right in the middle of the second war against Voldemort, he knew that he was the only one who was doing home work this summer, Dombledore had told him it would be a good idea that he did some studying about the last war and some other things that might help him in the coming years in the war against Voldemort. So Harry went to work:

_Lord Voldemort was named Tom Riddle when he was born by his mother who was a witch; he was named after his father who was a muggle. Tom's mother died after naming him, so Tom grew up in an orphanage near where he was born. His mother was the heir of Slytherin. His father left his mother when he found out that she was a witch. At the age of 11 he received a letter from Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, once at Hogwarts he was the smartest student that had ever walked thought the doors of the school, But he was also the heir of Slytherin, so he had selected a plan to walk in the same footsteps of ancestors and rid the school of the people who he thought that were un worthy to study magic, they were muggle born, he worked for five years to find out about the chamber of secrets that his ancestor had built before he let the school and about the monster that he left in there. _

"Boy if you want dinner tonight, get down here now" roared his Uncle, Harry sat down his quill, he would finish his essay later on, and got up and made his way down stairs for dinner. When he got down there he found the Dursleys sitting at the table when he sat down they acted as though he wasn't there, but his Aunt shot him a side ways look and then she went back to her food, at the end of the meal his Uncle said "Listen here boy" he was looking at Harry as he was talking to him, "you are to right to your freaky friends every three days and you to say that you are ok, I don't want anyone like you hanging around got it, and tell that damn godfather of yours that if he shows his face around here I will call the police on him." With that Harry stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over, he could fill the anger racing through his veins he fought to keep control his anger. "I will write what I want to my friends and as for my godfather, he died tow weeks ago saving my life and I will not have you call my friends or me freaks again." With that Harry stormed out of the house, he didn't know where he was going.


End file.
